Tres días
by Mi name is Jess
Summary: Segunda parte de "Tres horas". ¿Son tres días, el tiempo suficiente para sentir algo por una persona?


**D**os desconocidos. Eso eran. Dos desconocidos besándose en medio de un parque.  
La gente los miraba extrañados. Unos sonriendo, otros asombrados y otros de forma desagradable. No todos los días ves a una pareja besándose en medio de un parque a plena luz del día.  
Se separaron por falta de aire. Kate no abrió los ojos. Ahora que la emoción había pasado, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.  
¡Besar a un desconocido!  
Que demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza. Nunca lo había hecho, por que ahora sí.  
Notó una caricia en su mejilla izquierda y abrió los ojos lentamente. Él sonreía. No parecía enfadado, ni molesto. Solo ligeramente sorprendido.  
Lentamente se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Un simple roce de labios, que a ella le hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se borró en cuanto él soltó su cintura y se alejó de ella.  
Kate lo miró curiosa. ¿Por qué se alejaba?  
Él le sonrió, se giró y empezó a caminar.  
Sintió una extraña sensación en el centro de su pecho. Y el latido de su corazón acelerarse hasta casi dolerle. Se llevo la mano hasta ese sitio, donde un órgano latía apresurado.  
¿Por qué le sucedía eso? ¿Por qué no quería que se alejara de ella?  
Cada vez se distanciaba más de ella. Y la opresión en su pecho se hacía mayor. Y de pronto aparecieron las ganas de llorar.  
Él había sido quien la había salvado de la muerte. Él era la razón que había encontrado para vivir. Él era su salvador.  
Lo quería con ella. Lo quería para ella. Quería conocerlo. Y enamorarse. Y vivir. Y volver a ser feliz.  
Y lo quería a él.  
-¡Richard!- el aludido se giró y ella se acercó corriendo a él.  
Cuando llegó donde él estaba lo miró directamente a los ojos. Abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar y lo besó. De nuevo.  
-Vente conmigo.- le susurró ella una vez se separaron.- Acompáñame hasta mi casa.- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.  
Y Richard también lo hizo. Acababa de conocerla, pero sentía que no podía negarle nada. Y menos cuando lo miraba con esos ojos. Los mismos en los que antes había visto pena y mismo en los que ahora veía un pequeño atisbo de felicidad. Y se alegró de que, en parte, fuera por su ayuda.  
Richard asintió y la sonrisa de Kate se hizo mayor. Dio un pequeño saltito y lo besó fugazmente. Luego lo sujetó de la mano y empezaron a moverse.  
Caminaron un buen rato en silencio y sin mirarse. Kate se sentía un poco avergonzada y no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.  
Por otro lado, Richard iba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Una chica con la que había chocado lo había besado y ahora lo invitaba a su casa. Algo bastante extraño, incluso para el siglo en el que estaban.  
Tan metido en sus pensamientos iba, que no se dio cuenta de que Kate había soltado su mano hasta que la vio corriendo delante de él. Frunció el ceño confuso.  
La buscó con la mirada y la encontró agachada en una esquina del paseo. Se acercó a ella y escuchó un pequeño lloriqueo. Se arrodilló a su altura y vio a un pequeño perrito temblando.  
Kate lo cogió entre sus brazos y se levantó. Richard la imitó y la observó. Ella miraba al perro de forma amorosa y no dejaba de acariciarlo. Levantó la cara y le sonrió a él.  
Nunca había tenido un perro. Cuando era pequeña, no podía tener un perro porque su hermano les tenía mucha alergia. Y cuando vivía sola no le parecía correcto tener un perro para, al poco tiempo, abandonarlo. Pero ahora, podía tener uno.  
-Me lo quiero quedar.- dijo mirando al perro.  
-Tendrá dueño.  
-No.- lo miró entristecida.- No tiene porque. Es una cría, no tiene collar...- bajó la mirada.- Me lo voy a quedar.-afirmó.  
-Pero...-Kate lo miró fijamente. Suspiró derrotado.- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?  
-Cállate.  
Richard la observó asombrado. Kate se dio cuenta de que él lo había mal interpretado.  
-No quería decir eso. Me refiero a que se va a llamar Cállate.  
-Oh.- no supo que más decir.  
Era una chica muy extraña a la hora de escoger nombres. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Y a él le pareció tan bonita y frágil, que no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse y besarla. Lenta y profundamente. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y la observó. Era preciosa. Cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado. Ojos marrones y rostro hermoso. Acarició su pelo y besó su frente.  
-Vamos a mi casa.- le dijo ella.  
Richard se separó de ella , sujetó la mano libre de Kate. Caminaron prácticamente pegados, sin separarse lo más mínimo. Les gustaba estar juntos. Y así estarían mientras fuera posible.  
De repente Kate se detuvo, haciendo que Richard se girara a mirarle. Le entregó al perro y entró corriendo en una tienda. Richard se quedó un poco asombrado. Miró al perro.  
-¿Y a esta que le ha dado?- le susurró.  
Kate estaba en la entrada de la tienda, con una bolsa en la mano y mirando a Richard con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-¿Le hablas a los perros?- se acercó a él.- Sabes que no va a contestarte, ¿no?  
Richard le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y señaló la bolsa con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Vodka.-contestó simplemente.  
Pasó por su lado y se acercó a un portal que se encontraba cerca de la tienda en la que acababa de entrar.  
-¿Te vienes?- le preguntó Kate.  
Richard se giró y la siguió. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa Kate recordó que había dejado las llaves dentro.  
-Mierda.-susurró.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Richard detrás de ella.  
Kate se giró y lo miró.  
-Me he dejado las llaves dentro.- rodó los ojos.  
Richard sonrió y miró al perro.  
-Tu dueña es algo olvidadiza.- el perro lo miró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Richard sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la sudadera y llamó a un cerrajero. Kate le dio un beso de agradecimiento.  
Una vez en casa de Kate, esta dejó la bolsa en la mesita que tenía entre el sofá y la televisión y se perdió por una puerta. Richard se quedó un poco desconcertado. No sabía que hacer, ni donde dejar al perro.  
Al poco rato kate apareció por la misma puerta, pero esta vez llevaba una pequeña manta entre las manos. Caminó hasta la cocina y en una esquina entre la encimera y el sofá, se agachó y colocó allí la manta.  
Se levantó, se acercó a Richard, le sacó al perro de los brazos y lo acomodó en la manta. El perro olisqueó el lugar y luego se cubrió con las mantas. Kate lo observó un rato y se levantó.  
Se sacó el abrigo y la bufanda y los tiró en el sofá. Se giró hacia Richard y se acercó a él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para después sujetarlo por la nuca y acercarlo a ella para besarle.  
El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando reaccionó sujetó las caderas de Kate y la acercó a él.  
En medio del beso Kate gimió. Lo sujetó más fuertemente por la nuca, queriendo acercarlo más a ella, a pesar de saber que era imposible.  
-Creo...-Richard respiró profundamente intentando normalizar su respiración- creo que debería irme.  
Alejó sus manos de Kate y se giró hacia la puerta. Justo cuando tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta, sintió como sujetaban su otro brazo.  
-No... no te vayas.-la oyó susurrar. Se giró y la observó. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero la notaba nerviosa.- Quédate conmigo.  
Iba a contestar que no podía, que no le parecía correcto, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
-Solo el fin de semana. Solo tres días. Por favor.- susurró mirándole a través de sus pestañas.  
Y ya no fue capaz de negarse. Le parecía tan frágil, dulce y pequeña que no podía llevarle la contraría. Así que, sonrió y asintió.  
Ella dio un pequeño saltito y lo abrazó.  
-Gracias.- le susurró cerca de la oreja y luego besó su mejilla.  
Y ese simple susurro y el roce de sus labios en su mejilla lo hicieron temblar de deseo. Deseaba a esa chica que acababa de conocer. Lo volvía loco. Y no iba a hacer nada por ocultarlo.  
Sujetó su cara y la miró a los ojos.  
Ella se sorprendió por ese movimiento repentino, pero en cuanto lo observó atentamente, supo que era lo que sentía y ella no se iba a negar. Por que después de tantos años sufriendo, quería sentir algo diferente, algo que la hiciese sentirse viva. Por que por primera vez en su vida, deseaba a alguien. Por que él era su salvación, se lo debía. Y quería dárselo.  
De forma un tanto brusca, Richard acercó la cara de Kate y la besó apasionadamente. Ella llevó las manos a su cuello y lo apretó. Richard movió sus manos de su cuello a su trasero e hizo que enrollara las piernas en su cintura. Luego la apoyó contra la pared, rozándose por el movimiento. Ambos gimieron.  
La mano de Richard fue subiendo desde su trasero a su cintura hasta terminar posada sobre su pecho. Lo apretó y acarició. Y Kate gimió. La boca de Richard se movió de su boca a su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello.  
Kate cerró los ojos fuertemente y clavó los dedos en la espalda de Richard. Le gustaba mucho la sensación que esa boca le provocaba.  
Cuando sintió como su blusa se iba abriendo decidió que iban demasiado rápido. No se atrevía a llegar tan lejos. Todavía.  
Cuando la blusa se abrió por completo, Richard se alejó de ella para observarla. No tenía unos pechos excesivamente grandes, pero se veían demasiado apetecibles con el sujetador negro y blanco que los cubría. Volvió a besar el cuello de Kate y fue bajando hasta su pecho.  
-Para.- susurró Kate. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.- Por favor. Aún no.  
Richard la miró fijamente y luego la besó larga y apasionadamente. ¡Esa mujer lo volvería loco!  
Las piernas de Kate volvieron al suelo y Richard se alejó de ella.  
Ella sintió como Richard la observaba detenidamente, y se sonrojó. Luego él se acercó a ella y Kate se sorprendió. Sintió como sujetaba su blusa y se asustó. Hasta que sintió como iba abrochando los botones.  
Él se inclinó y besó la piel expuesta de su pecho izquierdo. Kate gimió. Richard se alejó nuevamente.  
Ella no se movió. Se quedó apoyada contra la pared, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó Richard.  
Suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Expulsó el aire de forma lenta y pausada.  
Fijó los ojos en los de Richard.  
Era un hombre guapísimo. Ojos azules, pelo oscuro. Era alto, con buen cuerpo. Demasiado apetecible.  
Se dio cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta y que estaba esperando su respuesta. Cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. La pregunta, en eso se tenía que centrar. No en sus besos, ni en sus ojos, ni en su cuerpo. No en eso, si no en la pregunta.  
Lo miró.  
-¿Quieres beber?- señaló la bolsa que había dejado en la mesita.  
Richard siguió la dirección de su dedo.  
Y ella se pellizcó un brazo. ¿De verdad acababa de hacer esa pregunta? ¿Era tonta?  
Bueno, acababa de rechazar tener sexo con un hombre como ese, así que algo tonta debía de ser. Él acababa, aun que no lo supiera, de salvarla de una muerte segura. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída hacia una persona que acababa de conocer como le había sucedido al verlo. Y aun que podía sonar absurdo, que exactamente es como suena, se sentía unida a él. O atraída. No sabría describirlo con exactitud. Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados en tan pocas horas.  
Richard se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.  
-Claro, ¿por qué no?- le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el sofá.  
Kate se quedó un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué hablaba? ¿Por qué se sentaba? ¿Por qué abría la botella? Y lo recordó. Iban a beber.  
Tenía que ser tonta, por que otra explicación no se le ocurría para explicar porque estaba tan lenta a la hora de analizar las cosas.  
Se separó de la pared y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó en el extremo más alejado de Richard. Este la miró sorprendido y luego se rió. Kate se sonrojó.  
-No puedo creer que después de lo que acabamos de hacer, te sonrojes.  
Kate lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.  
-Vete a la mierda.- le dijo seriamente y luego le sonrió.  
Richard suspiró aliviado y le ofreció la botella. Kate la cogió y bebió de ella. A continuación alejó la botella de su boca y empezó a toser. Con cara de asco miró la botella que tenía en su mano, para luego ofrecérsela a Richard. Él soltó una carcajada.  
-Esto es asqueroso.- Richard aceptó la botella y sin apartar los ojos de Kate, bebió. Esta se sorprendió al ver que no reaccionaba como ella.- Te lo regalo.- le dijo molesta.  
Y Richard empezó a reírse, ocasionando que Kate entrecerrara los ojos e hiciera un moín con la boca.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
Richard intentó dejar de reírse. Cuando lo consiguió, la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.  
A ella le pareció adorable y estuvo a punto de hacer que su enfado desapareciera. Pero Richard volvió a beber y se volvió a molestar.  
-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó de manera brusca.  
-Tú poco aguante al alcohol y el que bebieras de esa forma de la botella.- ella elevó una ceja.- A ver, si nunca te emborrachaste, no puedes pretender beber como si fuera agua. Te va a saber asqueroso y vas a acabar mal.  
-¿Qué se te ocurre, genio?- la última palabra la dijo de forma sarcástica  
A Richard le pareció adorable la expresión de su cara. Los ojos entrecerrados, una ceja elevada y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso profundo, pero rápido. Dejando un poco atontada a Kate.  
-¿Tienes coca-cola?- le preguntó Richard.  
Kate negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Kas de naranja?- otra respuesta negativa.- ¿Limón?-volvió a negar.- ¿Algo de beber?- preguntó cansado.  
Kate se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.  
Richard se entretuvo observando el movimiento de su dedo índice chocando contra su labio inferior. Tenía unas ganas intensas de acercarse a ella para morder y chupar ese labio. Estuvo cerca de sucumbir a sus deseos, pero escucho una voz.  
-¿Qué haces?- escuchó el susurro de Kate.  
En ese momento despertó de su ensoñación y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella bajó la mirada algo nerviosa y puso sus manos en el pecho de Richard, presionando, haciendo que se alejase de ella.  
Y se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de que se acercara tanto a ella. Sus deseos eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba. Tenía ganas de hacerle tantas cosas.  
-Tengo zumo de piña.- dijo Kate, sin mirarlo todavía a los ojos.  
Cuando ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada, lo descubrió con cara de asco. Cuando Richard sintió su mirada, relajó la cara.  
-Si no tienes otra cosa...  
Kate se levantó y al poco tiempo volvió con una botella de zumo y dos vasos. Los dejó sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá. Un poco más cerca de Richard.  
Se acomodó para poder hacer la mezcla. Se sentó en el borde del sofá y se inclinó hacia delante. Empezó a hacer movimientos con los brazos, pero Kate no le prestaba atención. Estaba muy absorta viendo como se contraían los músculos de su espalda, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar, su cara de concentración.  
Se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Y no sabía por que ni de que. Su instinto le decía que dejase el vodka aun lado y se le tirase encima. A punto estuvo de hacerlo, pero cuando se estaba inclinando, Richard se giró y le ofreció un vaso. Ella observo el objeto algo confusa y luego lo aceptó. Lo acercó a su cara y lo olio. Arrugó la nariz.  
-No huele bien, ni sabe bien. Pero para empezar te sirve.- dijo Richard, acercando su vaso a sus labios y tomando todo de un trago.  
Kate tuvo que beber también todo de golpe. Por necesidad. Ese hombre la desquiciaba, la volvía loca. Y ella no entendía el motivo.  
Después del tercer vaso, la cabeza de Kate era un completo caos. La sentía ligera, pero pesada. Todo a su alrededor giraba. Y sentía que flotaba. Notó como le alejaban la mano de la boca y como Richard posaba la copa en la mesita.  
-¡Eeh!- se quejó ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
A ojos de Kate, Richard comenzó a moverse y a volverse borroso. Empezó a marearse, cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza.  
-No vas a beber más.- escuchó la voz de Richard.  
-Eso ya lo veremos.  
Intentó coger su bebida, pero él le agarró el brazo e hizo que se sentara en el sofá.  
-Hablemos.- dijo Richard.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Creo que eso ya te lo dije.- dijo de forma borde y con la voz algo pastosa.  
-Vale... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó interesado.  
-18.- se fijó en la mano de Richard, que aun sujetaba su brazo y luego lo miró a él.- ¿Y tú?  
-23.  
-Oh. Eso significa que cuando yo nací, tú ya tenías cinco años. - tenía los ojos muy abiertos.- Impresionante.  
Richard no pudo evitar una carcajada. Definitivamente el alcohol le había afectado.  
-Cuéntame algo de tu vida.- dijo Kate de repente.  
-Aah... vale.- carraspeó y se acomodó en el sofá.- Tengo 23 años. Soy hijo único. Me gusta salir a correr cuando puedo. Vivo solo. Soy...  
-Eres muy guapo.- lo interrumpió ella. Él la miró y la descubrió mordiéndose el labio.  
Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Kate en su cuello y su boca. Se descubrió con ella sentada sobre él, sujetándola de la cintura.  
En ese instante, el deseo se apoderó de él y ya no pudo pensar con claridad.  
Las manos de Richard se movieron por sus costados. De arriba a abajo. Rozando su pecho y tocando su trasero. Bajó la boca a su cuello, lo lamió y luego chupó. Ella gimió y movió las caderas, rozándolo. Él gruñó y alzó las caderas. Poco a poco la ropa desapareció.  
Richard acarició los pechos de Kate sobre el sujetador. Kate se movió más rápidamente sobre él. Volviéndolo loco. Desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró en algún lugar. Sin querer perder tiempo, llevó un pezón a su boca. Mordió, chupó y succionó todo lo que pudo. Hasta que decidió hacer que disfrutara más. Bajó una de sus manos por su vientre y lo introdujo bajo su braga.  
Kate se tensó al principio. Era una sensación extraña para ella. Pero cuando él empezó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris, gimió alto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.  
Con la boca de Richard sobre su pechos, y sus dedos en su clítoris, no lo soportó mucho tiempo y se corrió. Arqueó su espalda y gritó por la sorpresa. Todo era nuevo, nunca lo había sentido.  
Cuando la euforia del momento terminó, ella lo miró jadeante. Y ambos entendieron lo que el otro necesitaba. Sus prendas interiores desaparecieron.  
Por primera vez, Kate estaba desnuda ante un chico. Un hombre. Y por extraño que pareciera, no sentía vergüenza. Tal vez por el alcohol. Tal vez por lo excitada que estaba. Eso le daba igual, solo quería sentirlo.  
Se acomodó sobré él y bajó un poco. Fue extraño, molesto e incómodo. Paró y respiró hondo. Podía hacerlo. Claro que podía. Bajó más y más, hasta que sintió como algo le impedía continuar. Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. Él quería continuar, lo necesitaba, igual que ella. Acarició su brazos, sus hombros y cuero cabelludo. Escondió la cara en su cuello y suspiró.  
Él se estremeció. La deseaba demasiado. Y mucho mas en la situación en la que se encontraban. Sabía que era virgen, lo sentía, pero no podía detenerse. No en ese instante. Era tan estrecha y estaba tan mojada. Necesitaba meterse en ella deprisa.  
Sujetó sus caderas y se introdujo en ella de golpe. Ella gimió fuertemente, apretó su cabello y tiró de él.  
Durante un rato no se movieron. Se quedaron en esa posición.  
Ella intentado olvidar el dolor, y él esperando a que ella le diese su permiso. Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente ella se movió.  
Elevó sus caderas y se volvió a dejar caer. Gimió bajito, muy bajito. Pero cerca del oído de Richard. Él quería llevar el ritmo, pero ella no le dejó. Se movió sobre él, lento al principio, rápido después y de forma desquiciante hacia el final. Tenía sus cabellos sujetos en sus puños y tiró de ellos para besarle justo en el momento en el que se corría. Él lo hizo poco después, dentro de ella. Y ambos cerraron los ojos por la sensación. Era maravillosa.  
Kate volvió a esconder la cabeza en su cuello. Richard los tapó con una manta, y luego la abrazó. No se movieron, y se quedaron dormidos. Así estaban cómodos.  
Kate fue la primera en despertarse. Estaba desorientada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía incómoda. Apoyó las manos en el sofá para levantarse, pero notó algo extraño. Carne. Piel. Se sentó de golpe, sorprendida. Con los ojos abiertos, lo vio. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ligeramente ladeada y la boca un poco abierta. Era adorable.  
Acarició su cara, empezando por sus labios, nariz, ojos. Era guapísimo.  
Se levantó y lo miró. Por causa del alcohol no sentía vergüenza ni reparo en mirarlo completamente. Era incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado con la ropa. Lo tapó con la manta y se encaminó al baño.  
Al primer paso sintió una molestia entre sus piernas y en sus muslos, como las agujetas. De todo modos, sonrió. Ahora le dolía, pero lo había disfrutado muchísimo.  
Se metió en la ducha, con el agua lo más caliente posible. Una vez fuera se cubre con un albornoz y se pone delante del espejo. Pasa la mano por él, para desempañarlo. Y se mira fijamente. Sonríe. Desde la muerte de su familia no lo hacía. Se miró el cuello, jadeó. estaba completamente rojo, hasta morado. Al igual que el inicio de sus pechos. Se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual. En su momento le había gustado, esto eran consecuencias.  
Se cepilló el cabello y lo sujetó en una trenza ladeada. Fue a la habitación y se puso su pijama. Volvió a la salita. Richard continuaba durmiendo.  
Sus tripas protestaron. No había comido nada desde la tarta de la mañana. Dirigió su vista a la ventana. Ya había anochecido. Hora de cenar. Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera. Estaba casi vacía. Saco un par de huevos, un yogur, harina, aceite, azúcar y levadura. Cogió un bol y echó todos los ingredientes. Lo batió y vertió la masa en pequeños recipientes. Los colocó en una bandeja y los metió en el horno.  
Richard se despertó por unos ruidos. Se estiró y los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron. Se había dormido en una mala posición.  
Estaba en un lugar desconocido. Y desnudo. Se levantó y se puso sus pantalones. Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y la vio. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza despeinada. Tenía un pijama puesto. Sencillo. Unos pantalones largos, rosas con dibujitos y una camiseta de asas blanca. Pero él la veía sexy. Inocente y sexy.  
Kate empezó a hacer café. Puso la cafetera a funcionar y, de repente, sintió unas manos en su cintura. Sonrió.  
Richard besó su cuello.  
-Que bien huele. ¿Qué es?  
-Café y magdalenas. Tengo hambre.  
Richard la giró y la besó apasionadamente. Acarició su cadera, la levantó y la sentó en la encimera. Se colocó entre sus piernas.  
-Yo también tengo hambre.  
Kate se rió. Le encantaba como se sentía con él. Estaba alegre, contenta, eufórica. Era... feliz.  
-Cómeme.- le susurró ella.  
Richard le desnudó rápidamente. Ella le quitó los pantalones. Él se dedicó a acariciarla y besarle lentamente. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a una zona sensible, muy sensible. La besó y acarició. Chupó y lamió hasta que la escuchó gritar y correrse.  
Kate suspiró y sonrió, satisfecha a medias. Lo necesitaba con ella, dentro de ella, corriéndose con ella. Él se levantó y ella lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Enganchó las piernas es su cadera y lo sintió dentro. Rompió el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió algo de molestia, pero el placer era mayor.  
Richard aprovechó que tenía el cuello a su alcance para lamerlo y besarlo.  
-Lindo cuello.- se burló.  
Ella le pellizcó una cacha. Él saltó sorprendido y la miró. Kate le echó la lengua y él se la chupó.  
-Muévete.-le ordenó ella.  
Y él le obedeció. Lentamente. Acababa de perder la virginidad, no quería hacerle daño. Dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de hacerlo de forma rápida.  
De la cocina pasaron a la cama. Donde se tomaron el café y algunas magdalenas. Ella se llevó el vodka. Quería emborracharse.  
Kate estaba sentada encima de Richard, bebiendo de la botella. Se inclinó y besó a Richard, con el alcohol en la boca. Una parte del líquido mojó sus barbillas y las sábanas, pero no les importó. Kate se incorporó y él con ella. La sujetó del cuello y lamió su mentó y sus labios. Gimió.  
-Me vuelves loca. Me siento extraña. Nunca me había sentido así.- Jadeó cuando Richard le chupó un pezón. Con una de sus manos la acarició entre las piernas, introduciendo un dedo.  
-Estás cachonda.- empezó a mover el dedo. Ella gimió, jadeó y gritó cuando se corrió. Richard se acostó y se la llevó con él.  
-Para. No puedo más. Quiero descansar.¨  
Él empezó a acariciarle la espalda con la yema de los dedos.  
-Cuéntame tú algo de tu vida. Solo sé tu nombre.- dijo Richard.  
-Y mi edad.- le recordó ella.  
-Cierto.- sonrió.  
-Pues... tengo un nuevo perro. Se llama Cállate.- eso ya lo sabía, pero le gustaba escucharle hablar.- Vivo aquí desde hace dos meses.  
-¿Donde vivías antes?- Sintió bajó sus dedos como se tensaba. Dejó de sonreír.- Si no me lo quieres contar...  
-No, da igual. Vivía en un orfanato. A los 18 años me pude ir.  
-¿No conoces a tus padres?  
-Ellos... - la sintió suspirar.- Ellos murieron.  
-¿Estudias?- él decidió cambiar de tema. No quería que ella recordara malos momentos.  
-No,- se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.- pero quiero empezar.- sonrió y lo besó.  
-¿Qué quieres estudiar?- ella empezó a besar su cuello.  
Ella se lo pensó.  
-Quiero ser policía.- lo miró a los ojos.  
Él se sorprendió. No se esperaba esa respuesta de una chica tan bonita.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque a mi familia la asesinaron. Y no encontraron a los culpables.  
No era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía. Algunos de los mejores policías escogían esa profesión por tragedias que les había tocado vivir.  
-¿Los? ¿Cómo sabes que fue más de una persona?  
Vio como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e intentaba no llorar. Bajó la mirada.  
-Yo estaba en casa. Llamaron a la puerta y mi hermano fue a abrir. Yo lo seguí. Era una chica. No sé que quería, pero mi hermano le cerró la puerta.- algunas gotas mojaron su cuello.- Volvieron a llamar y esta vez fue mi padre. Era la misma chica. Estuvieron así un rato. Mi padre se cansó y decidió llamar a la policía. El teléfono no funcionaba. No sé porque, pero miré hacia las escaleras y vi a una persona. Grité y cuando volví a mirar ya no había nadie. Mi padre nos mandó quedar a mi hermano y a mí en la sala, mientra él subía al piso de arriba. Escuchamos un golpe y un gemido. Como mi padre no bajaba mi hermano decidió subir.- tomó aire.- AL poco rato bajó corriendo, cubierto de sangre. Yo me asusté. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó corriendo a la habitación de mis padres. Cerró la puerta y las cortinas. El armario de mis padres tenía un doble fondo. Un cajón detrás de otro. Yo era bajita para mi edad, así que cabía perfectamente. Mi hermano me obligó a meterme, y llorando le hice caso. Sentí golpes en la puerta, intenté salir, pero escuché unos pasos y el miedo me paralizó. Pasé toda la noche en ese cajón.  
Richard se enfureció. Había estado a punto de morir, había estado en casa mientras asesinaban a su familia. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella metió la cabeza en su cuello y lloró. Él le dejó llorar.  
-Debí de quedarme dormida...- unos minutos después empezó a hablar.  
-No hace falta que me lo cuentes.- le interrumpió.  
-Quiero hacerlo. Necesito desahogarme con alguien que no sea de la policía.- él se calló.- Cuando me desperté ya era de día. Salí del cajón con miedo. Salí al pasillo y no vi a nadie. Al llegar a la sala el mundo se me calló encima. Y yo dejé de sentir, de ver, de vivir. Mi familia estaba atada en sillas. Todos llenos de sangre, muertos. No...no habían robado nada. Mataron por diversión. Ya habían sucedido más asesinatos de ese tipo por la zona, pero no pensamos que nos pudiese pasar a nosotros, por lo que no nos mudamos. Y... sin embargo... ahora estoy sola.  
Richard la alejó de él y la miró. Agarró su cara y la besó. Ferozmente. Ella le siguió el ritmo. De nuevo, volvieron a acostarse. Esta vez, no fue lento, ni amoroso. Rápido, rudo, pasional.  
Cuando se despertaron ya era de noche. Se habían pasado todo el día en la cama, tocándose, besándose, acariciándose.  
Kate se levantó de la cama. Se tambaleó un poco, el alcohol aún formaba parte de ella. Miró a Richard.  
-Quiero salir.- él elevó una ceja.- De fiesta. Alcohol, música y gente.  
-¿Hoy? Yo solo quiero estar en la cama contigo.  
-Y yo, no sabes las ganas que tengo, pero nunca he salido. No tengo amigos y no quiero salir sola. Hoy te tengo a ti, pero si no quieres...  
Richard la miró. Era preciosa, hermosa. Dulce, valiente, fogosa. Había pasado una mala época, sin embargo estaba con él. Viva. No había intentado matarse.  
Esa cara dulce, esos ojos preciosos, esos labios apetitosos, ese cuerpo sexy. Tenía que investigar su caso. Era una necesidad, quería saber que había pasado, porque no aparecieron los culpables.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. La abrazó y la besó.  
-Salgamos.- ella lo miró a los ojos, ilusionada. Sonrió y lo volvió a besar.- Con una condición.- asintió.- Que me digas que hacías esta mañana en el parque.  
Ella bajó la mirada.  
-Eh...- titubeó.- Yo... estaba buscando una razón para seguir viva.- lo miró a los ojos.- Y apareciste tú.- ella sonrió.- Ahora, ve a ducharte. Tengo ropa para ti. Era de mi hermano, pero te servirá.  
Se separó de él y se giró. Sintió un golpe en su trasero desnudo. Gritó y se giró. Lo miró mal sobándose esa zona.  
-Eso por pensar en suicidarte.  
Entrecerró los ojos y le echó la lengua. Señaló la puerta de baño y el entró en él, no sin antes darle un beso.  
Una hora y media después ambos estaban listos. Richard llevaba unos baqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una cazadora negra. Kate llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, un vestido verde, corto y ajustado, y unos zapatos blancos de tacón.  
Richard estaba esperando por Kate sentado en el sofá. Con el perro acurrucado a su lado y con la botella de vodka en la mano. Ella salió de la habitación y miró a Richard fijamente. Él se levantó y se bebió lo que quedaba en la botella.  
-Eh,- se quejó ella.- yo también quería.  
Richard la sujetó de la cintura, la pegó a él y le besó, pasando parte del alcohol. Esta vez fue Kate la que lamió su mentón y sus labios.  
-Estás guapísima.- susurró en su oído. Acarició sus pechos sobre la tela.  
-Para.- jadeó ella.- Tu también estas guapo.- lo agarró de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.- Vayámonos antes de que terminemos en la cama.  
Richard se rió, pero tubo que darle la razón. O se iban o la metería en la cama.  
Dos horas, seis copas y tres discotecas después, los dos estaban caminando hacia casa. Borrachos, mas no cansados. Iban agarrados de la mano y de vez en cuando paraban para besarse.  
De repente Kate se detuvo, mirando hacia la otra acera.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Richard, arrastrando las palabras.  
-Quiero ir allí- señaló con la mano.  
Tiró de él y lo llevó hacia la entrada. El portero no los dejaba pasar. Richard se lo llevó un momento y cuando volvieron, quitó la cinta roja para que pasaran.  
Una vez dentro Kate lo miró curiosa. Él solo se encogió de hombros y la besó. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron otra copa. Sonó una canción que a Kate le gustó y se llevó a Richard a la pista. Al principio se negó a bailar, pero no se resistió mucho.  
Kate movía las caderas. Un lado, el otro, arriba, abajo, lo rozaba. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que la sujetó por el estómago y la pegó a él. Notó su excitación y se rozó con más ganas.  
-Kate,- besó su cuello. Gimió cuando ella lo rozó con el trasero.- Quiero follarte.  
Ella se giró en sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.  
-Hazlo.  
Con un gruñido la acercó a él y la besó. Sujeto su mano y tiró de ella hacia el baño de hombres. Estaba vacío. No como el de mujeres, que tenía una extensa cola.  
Se metió en uno de los cubículos y la apoyó contra la puerta del baño. Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, le quitó las bragas, que guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, e hizo que enrollara las piernas en su cadera. Se desabrochó los pantalones y entró en ella. Los dos gimieron, alto.  
Empezó a moverse. Dentro, fuera. Rápido, duro, pasional. Con un último grito, se corrieron. Se besaron, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron.  
Los pies de Kate volvieron al suelo y Richard le colocó el vestido. Luego se abrochó el pantalón y salió del cubículo.  
-Eh, ¿y mis bragas?  
-Las tengo yo.- sonrió.  
-Dámelas.-extendió la mano.  
-No. Me las quiero quedar.  
La agarró de la mano y salieron del baño. En la puerta se encontraron con un hombre, este miró a Kate, luego a Richard, otra vez a Kate y volvió a Richard. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y palmeó el hombro de Richard. Este lo miró de mala manera y se fueron del local.  
Al llegar a casa estaban tan agotados que se metieron en cama y se quedaron dormidos.  
Richard se despertó con una sensación extraña entre las piernas. Cuando estuvo algo consciente y supo lo que era, jadeó. Kate, era ella. Intentó separarla, pero ella le sujetó las manos.  
-Déjame hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.- y volvió a su tarea.  
Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla.  
14.00h  
Las dos de la tarde. Habían dormido mucho. Gimió y cerró los ojos. Le estaba gustando demasiado para su salud. No aguantaría mucho iba a correrse. Se lo avisó, pero ella no se apartó y siguió, hasta que él acabó.  
Se puso a su altura.  
-No es mi sabor favorito, pero no está mal.- sonrió, y él también lo hizo.  
Desayunaron, más bien comieron, algunas magdalenas que habían sobrado y una taza de café. Jugaron un poco con Cállate.  
Se ducharon juntos, una ducha de una hora. Después volvieron a la cama donde volvieron a acostarse.  
-Cuéntame algo de tu familia.- dijo Kate, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Richard.  
Él miró por la ventana, ya había oscurecido.  
-Mi madre es escritora. No conozco a mi padre. Quería seguir los pasos de mi madre, pero tengo mala imaginación, por lo que decidí dejárselo a ella.- sonrió y besó su nariz.  
-¿De que trabajas, entonces?  
Richard la besó y la sentó sobre él, volviendo a formar parte de ella. Masajeó sus pechos, la hizo cabalgarlo más rápido, le besó, la marcó y le hizo gritar fuerte y alto al correrse.  
Se acomodó sobre él, agotaba. Lo besó una vez más y se acurrucó en su cuello.  
-Gracias por estos tres días.- susurró antes de dormirse.  
Sintió un beso en su frente y sonrió.  
A la mañana, cuando ella se despertó, la cama estaba vacía y fría. Richard se había ido.  
Solo le había pedido tres días, nada más. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Él era un bonito recuerdo, nada más, se convenció.  
Se levantó, se puso el pijama y salió de la habitación. Cállate la miró y movió el rabito.  
Kate sonrió. Al menos lo tenía a él.  
-Fin-

* * *

Bien, esta es la segunda parte de "Tres horas".

Déjenme un review diciéndome que os parece. :)


End file.
